Miraculous Fanfiction: Marichat Love Story
by plaggclawsout
Summary: This is a short fanfic dedicated to the Marichat ship. Please, feel free to leave advice in the comment section. I'm a very young aspiring author trying to improve my writing as much as I can.


Marinette just got comfy under her covers when she heard a knock on her trapdoor. Cautiously, she poked her head up to see the balcony. "Chat noir!?" she exclaimed astoundly.

"Hi Princess, I hope I'm not bothering you but I need some help," Chat said perching like a cat on the railing.

"Anything for Paris," Marinette gleamed.

"Well actually…" Chat began,"It's not for Paris but rather for me, I don't have many people I can talk honestly to…"

He was looking down, clearly shy about the situation. Marinette was surprised by Chat Noir, he's usually so confident and compulsive. It made her wonder, who was this boy was she fought Hawk Moth with, a pun making flirt, or a sensitive boy in need of a friend?

"Come down Kitt- I mean Chat." Mari smiled sympathetically.

She ducked back onto her bed and made room for Chat by her side. He quickly followed her down and laid close. She faced him on her side and admired his visible features. "What is it you need to talk about?" she whispered.

He looked down at her. Marinette was a girl he knew he could trust, she was one of his closest friends as Adrien and Chat Noir. He began to talk to her about his problems as Adrien, his dad, his missing mom, his busy schedule. He was careful not to tell her enough for her to find out his secret identity. Mari understood despite her perfect life. She had enough compassion to understand even though she's never been in a situation like his.

Over the weeks Marinette became Chat Noir's therapist. He would go to her almost every evening and talk to her about as much as he could. Soon, she began to explain her problems to Chat, mostly about a boy she liked who she kept nameless to Chat.

Chat Noir began to notice how beautiful, funny, kind, and smart Mari was. Mari began to notice how familiar Chat Noir was to her, like she really knew him deep down. And she did. Chat Noir and Marinette knew everything about each other. They would crack jokes and tell secrets. Mari began to wonder who the boy was under the mask.

As Adrien and Ladybug they began to act different around each other. Adrien was beginning to see Marinette in a new way and Chat Noir stopped heavily flirting with Ladybug. Whereas Ladybug was beginning to look at Chat differently and Mari was becoming more calm near Adrien.

One night after a heated argument with his father, Chat Noir knocked on Mari's trap door. She opened it with a smile on her face like always but her smile quickly vanished when Chat fell into her lap weeping. "Oh Chat," she sighed weary.

She didn't know how to help him. Adrien knew this situation was much too personal to tell to Marinette as it involved explaining everything about his mother but he needed her tonight and that's all that mattered.

Marinette held Chat Noir tight as tears fell from both of their faces. It hurt to see someone she loved so dearly in pain. After hours of sobs she fell asleep and awoke to find that she was alone, Chat had left.

The next night he came back apologizing for his behavior and they had one of their usual chats, leaving their relationship more bound than ever.

After months of Chat Noir's visits, Adrien realized he had real feelings for his Princess. It felt wrong to him to love two people, Ladybug and Marinette, but he didnt know how to choose. He decided he would go to his usual therapist for help.

He arrived earlier than usual this Sunday evening and saw Marinette sketching on her balcony. He caught a glimpse of something small and red hovering by her side but decided to ignore it when it vanished. He had more important things to discuss. "My Princess," he smirked jumping and landing on her balcony.

"Oh hey Chat!" Mari was obviously happy to see him.

"Can we talk?" he asked leaning against the railing.

"Always," Marinette smiled.

"I think I'm in love with two different people and I don't know what to do."

"Oh…" Marinette sighed, "That's tough."

After a bit of silence Mari joined him looking at the view of Paris from the railing.

"Which do you love more?" Mari questioned, curious about what other girl he could love besides ladybug.

"Well," Chat began,"I've loved Ladybug the longest but this other girl…"

He looked to Marinette, her sky blue eyes sparkling.

"She's my world."

Marinette looked down, disappointed that her Kitty doesn't love Ladybug anymore.

"If she's your world, then choose her."

Her voice cracked when she said that last sentence.

"Thank you, my Princess." he purred.

He wants to confess his love to Mari as Adrien so they could truly be together, if she said yes or course. He was about to leap away back home when Marinette grabbed his tail.

"Wait Chat, who is she?" Mari asked unaware that her eyes were watering.

"Maybe one day I can tell you Mari." He said and disappeared into the sunset.

Marinette's heart leap one more time as he said her name but shattered into a million pieces when he left. She loved him and he didn't love her anymore. He didnt even love me, she thought, he only loved ladybug. And now he's gone to run off with some other girl who doesn't deserve such a sensitive, funny, kind, and loving boy.

Her knees gave out and she collapsed. A sob escaped her throat. She's lost him.

The next day, Marinette went to school in a bad mood. She was surprised when Adrien eagerly approached her before she could even walk into class.

"Hey um- Mar- Marinette?"

"Hey," She sighed, looking at her feet.

Adrien didn't notice her mood in his nervous and eager state.

"So- my dad's been out of town for a couple days and he won't get back till tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you'd come over tonight to watch a movie in our theatre, i mean, if you want to of course!" Adrien talked to fast to understand. It was hard for him to talk to Marinette confidently without the mask.

"Sorry- what?"

Adrien took a deep breath. "Do you want to watch a movie with me tonight?"

"Oh- ummm," Mari seemed to finally be a part of the conversation, "Sorry Adrien but I'm really not in the right mood to um- hang out tonight."

"No worries," Adrien said disappointed.

He'll visit her as Chat Noir tonight and find out what brought this sour mood. It can't be such an intense mood or she would have been akumatized.

Later that night Chat Noir knocked on Mari's trapdoor. "Come in," she groaned.

"Hey Princess," Chat smiled jumping onto Mari's bed.

"How is she?" Mari asked carelessly, locking up her diary for the night.

"Actually, it didn't work out, she blew me off," he sighed.

"Really? Why?" Marinette asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"She said she wasn't in the right headspace for a date."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mari said looking at Chat now.

She climbed up to her bed and sat next to Chat.

"You seem sad, Princess, what's wrong?"

"The boy I like doesn't like me back."

"The boy that's been your catnip for so long?" he asked.

Both of them were heartbroken.

"No."

"Who then?" asked Chat surprised.

Marinette turned to look at Chat Noir. His perfect bone structure and sexy smirk were irresistible. "No one, it- it doesn't matter."

A tear rolled down her left cheek as she looked the other way in frustration. Chat Noir grabbed her chin and turned her head back so their eyes could meet. She looked so sad, so heart broken. All he wanted to do was help this girl he loved but he didn't know how. Suddenly taking them both by surprise Chat Noir locked their lips together.

Their mouths danced so passionately that if you took one look at them you'd know they were in love. Marinette's hand held Chat Noirs face in effort to pull him closer than possible and Chat's muscular arms clad in black wrapped around Mari's waist.

When they finally broke apart they were both speechless, "Chat I- I," Mari started.

"Cat got your tongue Princess?" Chat purred before quickly kissing her one more time.

Both of their faces flushed pink in embarrassment despite how comfortable they usually were together. "Chat I'm confused." Mari says still gazing into his vibrant green eyes.

"About what?" Chat asked. "I love you Marinette."

"But, the other girl that you said was your world, who is she because you didn't confront me... Did you?"

"Plagg, claws in."

As green sparks transformed Adrien into his usual self Marinette's eyes widened. "Adrien?! But- but? It was you THE WHOLE TIME!?"

"Yes, Princess," Adrien let out a chuckle, "My dads still away, up for that movie night?"

"Kitty- um- it's time you know something…"

"Kitty!?" Adrien gasp.

Tikki comes out from Marinette's bag on her desk and flies up to the bed. Before Adrien can speak Plagg burst out from behind adrien and embraces Tikki who he hasn't seen in years. "Tikki is my kwami." Marinette states.

Adrien's jaw has fallen open and it appears as if it is physically impossible for him to shut it again. "My Mari, my princess, my lady, and my bugaboo are all the same person?!"

"Adrien are you okay?" Marinette giggles.

He grabs her face and kisses her once more, too passionately for Mari to handle. She melts into his arms. She's only ever dreamed of kissing Adrien for an entire school year but this exceeds all expectations. Adrien breaks them apart so he can speak, "so how about that movie?"

The pair transform and glide to the agreste residence. Chat Noir leads his bugaboo to the theater where they detransform back to Adrien and Marinette.

"You are truly amazing my lady," Adrien smirks.

They turn on a random film that neither pay attention to for long. Soon Marinette is in Adriens lap, they're tightly embracing each other, lips glued together.

It's clear that no love has ever been so true.

~Cat and Bug~

~A and M~


End file.
